Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to frameless dump trailers. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a frameless dump trailer formed from planar sections butt welded together.
Background Information
Frameless dump trailers are known to carry bulk materials when towed by a towing vehicle. Typically, the frameless dump trailers include a lifting system (often hydraulically operated) to tilt/raise the trailer in order the dump the bulk materials carried thereby.
A trailer body on the conventional frameless dump trailer is fabricated from metallic sections of arcuate panels welded together at overlapping lap joints. Lap joints are utilized because the panel sections are rolled prior to connecting them together. When the arcuate panels are joined together, the inner surface and the outer surface of the trailer body is not flush across the lap joint union. Rather, a step-wise relationship is formed in both the outer surface and the inner surface.